The Price of Love
by Virgo Writer
Summary: When a mysterious figure comes to town and wants to test Sakura for the Clow Cards you know it means trouble. But this test has a twist, he wants to test her heart. Will she pass without Li by her side? And what happens when her past catches up with her
1. Prologue

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS 

The Price of Love – Prologue

"Goodbye," he said doing his best to hold back tears.  He had only known these people for the three years he had spent capturing cards with his green-eyed goddess Sakura, but knew that they were the best friends he had ever had.

There was Zachary and Chelsea, Rita and Nikki, Sakura's best friend Madison, he was even going to miss Eriol (A/N: I know I'm using the English names but I refuse to call him Eli) and of course Sakura.  His earth angel, he was going to miss her more than anyone else, her smile, her laugh and especially her beautiful emerald eyes.

"Sakura, can you walk with me to the gate?" he asked.  For once nobody made any undesired comments or kissing noises, not even Eriol.  They all understood that he needed to talk to her, privately.

He decided he was going to tell her what he had wanted to tell her since the final judgement.  Something he felt since the first time he saw her.  He loved her.

"Sure," she replied none the wiser.

He looked into her eyes and took a deep breath.  "Sakura I love you," he said straight from his heart.  She was the one thing that could make his decision final; whatever she said now would dictate his choice.

He had expected a lot of things, anger, rejection, hatred, but not this.  This . . . stunned silence.  It was worse than any of the above.

He kissed her cheek and sighed.  "I'll be back someday.  I promise," he said.  Then he turned away and walked through the gate.

_'Call him back.  Chase after him.  Yell that you love him,' screamed a voice in Sakura's head.  _

Her body felt so heavy and week as if she didn't have any strength in her at all.  She took a step forward and whispered in the strongest voice she could muster "Syaoran, I love you." Then she turned and ran from the airport her eyes filling with tears.  Her friends quickly ran off to find her.

"I love you too; Sakura."

"Sakura, I thought I'd find you here," Madison said as she walked to the large Sakura tree where they usually hung out.  "What's wrong?"

"Why am I so scared?" Sakura sobbed.

"It's alright to be afraid Sakura," Madison said sitting next to her friend.  "Everyone is afraid of something, you just can't let fear control you."

"He's gone," Sakura cried into her best friend's shoulder.

"He'll come back Sakura," Madison said soothingly.  "He loves you.  Life will seem too long without you in it."

"He told me how he felt and I just stood there," she sobbed.  "I didn't say a word.  When I finally got the courage he was long gone.  He's gone and he'll never know how I feel."

"He will," Madison said stroking Sakura's back.  "I bet he already does."

"Hey dad," Sakura said as she walked through the door that night.

"Where've you been princess?" he asked.

"Just talking wit Madison," she replied.

"A pane crashed today on a trip from Redington airport," the news announcer said.  "Flight GX247 was on its way to Hong Kong when . . ."

Sakura ran up to her room, her vision blurred by newly shed tears.

"Sweet heart, what's wrong?" her dad asked coming into her room.

"Syaoran," was all she could manage.

"Sakura I know he's gone, but he'll come back someday," he said comfortingly thinking that the crash had just reminded her that he was gone.

Sakura shook her head.  "He won't came back.  The plane on TV," she sobbed.  "Syaoran's dead," she cried

~*©*~

Wasn't that sad?  That was only the prologue, the next part should be better and a little less depressing.  Only a little though, she thinks she's lost the love of her life so it has to be somewhat sad.  Don't worry, Syaoran will come back somehow, I can't just let him die without Sakura telling him she loves him.  Please review and don't be afraid to say what you really think, I'll just make sure that my little sister isn't around when I read them. 


	2. When the Tears Finally Break

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – When the Tears Finally Break

"Morning dad," she said her voice slightly lacking her usual cheer.

"Morning princess," her dad replied.  She quickly ate her breakfast and was out the door.

"Things have changed so much since he left," he sighed to Keroberos, the guardian beast of the seal.  "I remember when she would sleep in every morning and we would have to do everything we could think of to wake her up."

"That's because she doesn't sleep," Kero sighed.  "And if she does her dreams are haunted by him and she wakes up at dawn her face damp with newly shed tears."

"She was always so cheerful," her father added.  "It's as if I lost my daughter the day she lost her heart."

"He was so young," Kero said.  "He was everything to her and he was so in love with her.  This shouldn't have happened, especially to Sakura.  Sakura was such a kind and generous person, she was never unkind to anyone, she didn't deserve this."

Her father shook his head.  "I only wish she would stop blaming herself," he said.  "I wish she wouldn't think that Syaoran dying was her fault and accept that she could never have prevented it."

"I think what's hurting her the most is that he left without knowing that she loves him and no matter what she always will," Kero said.

"This never should've happened."

It had been three years since the plane crash.  Sakura was sixteen and had changed so much.  She was no longer the cheerful, gullible person her friends had all loved, she was sad, lonely and cold to everyone even her closest friends.  No one was ever allowed close enough now to see the real Sakura, the one that had loved and lost all she held dear.  That was the Sakura who would forever be in love with Syaoran Li.

"Well done young man, you have passed our test," the old man smiled.  "What is your name?"

"I do not know," he replied.

"Then we shall name you Xio-lang, the little wolf," the man suggested.

The young man nodded quite pleased with the name he had been given.

"Your first task as one of us is a girl named Sakura Avalon," the man told him.  "You are to test her heart.  Go Xio-lang, we are counting on you."

"Thank you Master Tang," the man replied.

"Doesn't the creative writing class seem interesting?" Madison asked trying to cheer Sakura up. Sakura had changed since Syaoran's death but Madison wasn't going to desert her best friend when she was needed most just because she was different.  Sakura was still the same old Sakura deep down.

"That's a good word for it," Sakura replied.

"Quiet now class," said the teacher at the front of the classroom.  "I am Miss. Welsh and I shall be your creative writing teacher.  Now the first task today is a simple writing exercise," she said while handing out papers.  "You are to write for ten minutes and write about what ever comes to your mind.  Write from your heart.  Begin."

All the students put their heads down and began to write.  About five minutes later Sakura began screwing up her paper.

"Miss . . . Avalon?" Miss. Welsh asked after looking at the seating plan before her.  "Why are you screwing up your work?"

"Because its stupid," Sakura replied.  "Everything I wrote was just stupid."

"Well seeing as you were going to throw it away you obviously won't mind reading it to the class, will you?" Miss. Welsh asked though this was obviously more of a statement than a question.

"No Miss," Sakura replied standing up.  "Write from the heart you say.  What is a heart anyway?  An organ for used to pump blood and oxygen around the body?  Or is it an instrument for loving?

"How is it that something with a purpose stated as to love is looked upon so often with hatred.  Heartache, heartbroken, is that what love is about?

"What is love? A simple four-letter word no one can really explain, yet we never question whether or not it really is there and all believe that it exists.  You know what else are four letter words?  Pain.  Loss.  Hate.  Gone.  That's what love is to me.  My heart is filled with the pain of a loss I can't replace, my hatred for everything that reminds me.  My love is gone.

"Nights I cry myself to what little sleep I receive.  Days I try so hard to occupy my mind with anything to keep my thoughts away from him.  Only at night do the tears finally break free.  Only at night when darkness is the only thing left to comfort me.

"Death was when my pain began and will be when it ends," Sakura finished and ran out of the classroom her eyes filled with tears.

"Miss may I . . ." Madison began.  

Eriol placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  "She needs to be alone right now.  She needs to organize her thoughts," he told her.

"But she just said that death is where her pain ends," Madison sobbed.  "She's going to kill herself."

"She would never do that," he said.  "She loves Syaoran too much to end her own life.  He may be gone but she still lives for him.  She feels that if she dies, he will die with her.  He is still alive to her, just not in the conventional way."

"Poor Sakura," Madison sighed.  "Why did he have to die?"

Xio-lang walked into the school dressed in a long cloak.  Master Tang and his followers were counting on him.  He wasn't going to let them down and the sooner he was back the better.

He was dressed in dark clothes so that if anything happened no one could point him out.  He spotted a girl running down the corridor.  He caught a glimpse of her as she ran past, she was Sakura Avalon, his mission.  He followed her.

She ran out of the school past all the shops till they reached a park.  She ran to the Sakura tree and crumbled to the ground crying uncontrollably.

'What has happened to you?  What have I done?  My fragile cheery blossom, falling to the ground like the autumn leaves.  It isn't supposed to be like this.  My gentle angel, your eyes, they are not supposed to be filled with tears.  The light should shine through your eyes putting even the brightest stars to shame.  My broken angel, how could I do this to you?'

_'Where did that come from?' Xio-lang asked himself._

He shook his head clearing his thoughts.  These thoughts seemed so natural, like they had always been there.  _'Maybe she is a key to my past.'  He cleared his thoughts again.  He had to stay focused.  He had to focus on his mission or he would never find out what all this meant._

He walked over to the girl.  To test her he would have to earn her trust.  He held out a tissue to the sobbing girl, kneeling down to see her face.  She could not see his though, she never would it was just too important to his mission that it remained that way.

She looked up at him, her emerald green eyes sparkling with tears.  _'Those eyes' he thought.__  'They're so beautiful, so pure.  There's something about her.'_

"Are you Sakura Avalon?" he asked knowing that she was.

She nodded.  "Who are you?" she asked.  "How do you know my name? And why do you hide behind that cloak?"

"So many questions," he said mysteriously.  "Yet you haven't asked the most important question and it is evident that I shall only answer one at this time."

"What question?" she pondered.

"Why I am here?" he replied.

"Why then?" she asked.

"I said only one question and I did so," he told her.

"That was unfair," she said.  "You tricked me."

"My mission here is to test you," he replied.  "And the test is for keeps."

"The boy has made contact," one of Tang's minims told him.

"Brilliant," he replied.  "Xio-lang is so foolish.  He believes that his mission is for the best.  He believes that we are his only friends in the world.  Soon the cards will be mine."

~*©*~

So that was chapter two, what did you all think?  I think I'll remove my other CCS fic so I can concentrate on this one more seeing as it's a lot better and actually has a plot.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Thanks


	3. Tears on the Wind

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – Tears on the Wind

"Sakura thank goodness," Madison cried seeing her best friend walking towards herself and Eriol.  "We were so worried."

"Thanks," she replied not fully paying attention.

"What's wrong?" she asked receiving no reply.

"Earth to Sakura," Eriol joked.

"Huh?" she finally replied.

"What's wrong you seem kind of distant?" Madison asked again.

"There was someone at the park," she said the confusion evident in her voice.  "They wore a dark cloak and I couldn't see any of their face.  I couldn't tell if it was a guy or girl apart from the voice, which didn't even sound real.  He, I think offered me a tissue and I asked who he was but he didn't really answer.  Then he said that his mission was to test me and left."

"So what's the problem?" Eriol asked.  "You'll pass the test just like you did Yue's and mine.  Easy as cake."

"It's not the test that's bothering me," she told them.  "There wasn't anything I could see of him, I figure the voice is fake.  He seemed so mysterious, the strange thing is that something about him reminded me so much of Syaoran," she said quietly.  "I know I'm probably just imagining things but I just don't know what to think these days."

"Sakura," Madison sighed comforting her friend.  "You have to stop doing this to yourself.  It only makes you feel worse.  You have to understand that this was never your fault."

Sakura nodded knowing that what Madison was saying was true; it was just so hard no to blame herself.  She knew many of the Li Clan elders did.  His close family didn't, Syaoran's mother actually defended her.

"How can you blame her?" Yelan asked.  "It is as much her fault as it is mine.  She doesn't need you to blame her she's probably already blamed herself no matter how much people tell her it isn't.  How can you all be so selfish?" she asked the room silent.  "All of you whine over the loss of the future Li Clan leader, that's all.  Sakura loved my son.  She has lost more than any of you could ever imagine, and you come along and make her pain greater by blaming her for something no one could have controlled.  The Clow Cards were an excuse to get my son away from you people; it was only by chance that he found something greater than he could possibly imagine.  He found love, and he found it with this girl.  Do you really think he would be proud to be part of this Clan knowing that you were doing this to the one thing that made his life worth living?  I think not."

"Thank you," Sakura whispered.  

"Its alright dear," Yelan replied.  "Please come and see us sometime.  I would really enjoy it if I were able to get to know the girl my son fell in love with."

Sakura nodded and thanked the woman again.  No one dared tell Sakura it was her fault after that though she could hear them whisper it anyway. 

"Thank you guys," Sakura said.  "I know I haven't been my usual self lately and I'm glad you decided to stick by my even through the worst times."

"That's what friends are for," Madison replied.

"Thank you class," the teacher said trying to calm down the students.  "Your exams start next week and there will be no excuses."

Eriol being the smart-ass that he is raised his hand.

"What?" the teacher asked obviously annoyed knowing that whatever was going to come out of the boy's mouth was going to disrupt his class no matter what he did.

"What about extreme sexual exhaustion?" Eriol asked smiling coyly at Madison who blushed bright red.  The classroom immediately filled with laughter.

Xio-lang watched the scene from outside.  He wondered what his school would have been like.  He wondered if he had known the boy, or any of the other students in the class.  He wondered what his friends were like, if they were smart or athletic.

_'This should teach him,' he thought.  "It's payback time," he said sending a surge of magic to the teacher.  __'Payback for what?'_

_'Now what was his name?" he thought while he waited for the laughter to die down.  __'Eriol'_

Sakura felt a surge of magic. She looked to Eriol to see if he had felt it but saw that he was still laughing at his own joke.  She guessed it was just her imagination playing tricks on her again and resumed writing her letter.

Finally the laughter died down and the teacher was able to speak.

"Certainly not for you Eriol," the teacher said.  "You can still use your other hand to write."

Again the class burst out into thunderous laughter and it was finally Eriol's turn to blush.  Even Sakura couldn't help but let out a soft giggle at Eriols expense.

"Yes all laugh at the boy who can write with both hands," Eriol mumbled annoyed that his great plan had backfired. This was the first time that he had been lost for words, or at least come-back-less, since Syaoran died.  He was the only one who would have thought of something like that and turned the teachers embarrassment and shock back on him.  He stared out the window and saw a cloaked figure.  He blinked and the figure was gone.

"Note to self; stay away from Suppi's cooking," he sighed.

"Now you know what it's like to be the one blushing," Sakura told him.

"And you finally remembered what it's like to laugh," he added.  "At least some good came out of my embarrassment."

"I guess," she replied.

Sakura walked out into the empty field.  She waited for a strong breeze then let the light piece of paper go.  "Take this to Syaoran," she whispered.  She watched it float away and then left.

Xio-lang walked along the street when suddenly a piece of paper flew into his face.  He growled then looked down to see what it was.

_'My Dearest Syaoran,' it read._

'I miss you so much.  It hurts to see our old class laughing at one of Eriols sick idea's of a joke and not to see you laughing along with us.  

_Why can't I stop thinking about you? Why do I always blame myself?  I close my eyes and all I see is your smiling face.  I loved it so much when you smiled.  It always seemed like it was a special smile just for me.  It was so rare that you would smile, but it was worth waiting for._

_Are you happy where you are? Do I ever cross your mind on a rainy day when the sky fills with rainbows? _

_I try so hard to forgive myself, Syaoran.  It has been three years, the worst three years of my entire life, and still I can't bring myself to say goodbye.  Sometimes its like I can still feel you with me, protecting me, comforting me, just like you always have._

_I try to fight back tears, but something's are just too strong to fight on my own.  Something's are just too strong to fight, like this sorrow that's been engulfing me since you left.  It's because I miss you, Syaoran.  I miss you more than I could have ever imagined I would._

_I just wanted you to know that I love you.  I want you to know that I'll always love you no matter what. I love you my little wolf. Always and forever._

_Your one and only_

_Sakura'_

Xio-lang thought of how sad the girl must be.  _'This is why I have to test her heart,' he thought.  __'She loves this Syaoran so much and it is breaking her heart in two.  If her heart is not pure then she will not be the loving mistress that the cards need and they will change.'_

He could feel all her pain radiating through the letter.  He could hear her tears on the wind.  He couldn't figure out why anyone would leave her.  Not when she was this much in love with them.

He sighed.  It was better not to dwell on things like this.  He had to remain impartial if he was to test her properly.  He began his walk home; he had a lot to prepare.

"You know today was really weird," Eriol sighed.

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"Mr. Foe never calls me Eriol."

~*©*~

Did you enjoy that chapter? The next chapter will explain why Xio-lang is helping Tang so stay tuned.


	4. Better Best Forgotten

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – Better Best Forgotten

Xio-lang woke up, shivering uncontrollably though his body was drenched in sweat.  This is how he had awoken for the last three years; this was his morning call since he could remember.  

These were the only memories he had of his past.  A flame a tear a cloud then it would all fade to darkness and he would awake as he always did, covered in a cold sweat.  Something about these memories hit a nerve, they scared him but he didn't know why.

The first thing he remembered clearly was waking up in a bed with a man beside his bed. 

"Where am I?" he asked.

"I am Hun Chi," the man replied.  "This is my home."

"Thank you Hun Chi," he said.  "Do you know my name?"

"I'm sorry I do not," the man replied.  "I found you unconscious in my field.  I couldn't just leave you there so I took you into my home and you have been unconscious since then."

"So you do not know anything about me?" he asked.

"All I know is that you have magic powers," Hun Chi told him.  "I can sense magical ability and you have a very strong aura.  It seems to be reaching for something far away.  The aura is the one thing that doesn't change through reincarnation.  It never forgets and whatever it is reaching for is the most important thing in your life before you lost your memory."

"What shall I do?" he asked himself.

"I suggest that you go see Master Tang," the man suggested.  "He is a powerful sorcerer himself.  He will know what to do."

So he went to see Master Tang.  The guards had no objection to him entering as they could see that he had strong magical ability.

He was led to a large dinning room filled with people. At the head of the table he presumed was Master Tang.

"Come in boy.  We have been expecting you," the old man said.  "I am Master Tang."

He could sense something dark about this man, but he ignored it knowing that they might be his only chance to find his past.  He sat at the table place, which had been set for him.

"What do you want with me?" he asked.

"Only for you to join me and my group of friends," Tang replied.  "All of us here have strong magical ability but it seems nothing compared to what I see of yours."

"I'm sorry I can't offer any explanation for its power," he replied.  "If it wasn't for Hun Chi I would never have known about it."

"It seems to me that it must be destiny that you have come to us," Tang said.

"I don not know much about destiny, but I feel like I belong here,' he said.

"Of course you do," Tang replied confusing the boy with his insidious tone.  "Before we can officially welcome you we will have to test you.  We have to be sure of your loyalty."

"Then I accept your test," he said.

After dinner he was shown to what would be his quarters until he passed the test. There were no mirrors anywhere so he could not discover his identity by seeing what he looked like.  After some time he was didn't wish to see his identity.  He believed that there was a reason not to have the mirrors; that they were saving him from what he would find.  He decided that he must have been in some kind of accident that caused the memory loss; he figured they were protecting him from the monstrosity he would find if he ever saw what had become of him.  They had guessed his age at fourteen so he decided that he would celebrate his birthday as the day he came to Tangs Mansion.  

The week after his arrival was his first test.  He was to face another member of Tang's group in a one-on-one magical battle.  He defeated the other member easily.

_'Is this supposed to be a challenge,' he thought.  __'Somehow I know that in my past somewhere I have faced much more difficult opponents then this.  I know I have been through more severe tests than this yet I have the strange feeling that I did not pass it.  Maybe Master Tang will be able to explain all this after I join him and his friends.'_

The next test was to test how self-reliant he was.  He was blindfolded and drugged then taken to an unknown location.  He had to make his way to Tang's compound only using survival skills and no magic.  He easily made back within a few hours.

He was also tested in martial arts and swords-men-ship.  He passed each and every test as if it was only a small complication, or glitch, slowing him down.  Within a few days a ceremony was held commemorating the announcement that he had became a member of what Tang liked to refer to as his clan.

"Well done young man, you have passed our test," the old man smiled.  "What is your name?"

"I do not know," he replied.

"Then we shall name you Xio-lang, the little wolf," the man suggested.

The young man nodded quite pleased with the name he had been given.  _'Little wolf,' he thought.  __'It seems so fitting.  Why does that name seem so familiar to me?'_

"Your first task as one of us is a girl named Sakura Avalon," the man told him.  "You are to test her heart.  Go Xio-lang, we are counting on you."

"Thank you Master Tang," he replied. 

Xio-lang quickly made his way to Japan.  Tang and his followers were like a family to him.  They knew as little about him as he did about himself, but they accepted him giving him a reason.

He still had so many questions though.  How did he get to China?  Why did he have magic powers?  And the most important, what did Sakura have to do with all of this?

~*©*~

Hope y'all liked that chapter.  I think I've got a good idea for where the story is going.  Please review and tell me what you think.  Suggest where you think it should go and I might use it if it's better than mine is.


	5. Loved and Lost

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – Loved and Lost

"Sakura are you ready for the first test?" he asked.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"Do you not know?" he replied pulling back the hood of his cloak.  "How can you not recognize me?  How can you say you love me when you act as if you don't even know me?"

"Syaoran," she whispered.  "How can you think for even a second that I don't love you?  I knew, I really did, I just wasn't sure.  I love you Syaoran."

"I knew all along," he replied.  "Right from the beginning.  I always loved you."

"Always and forever," she whispered.

"I'll go call a doctor," Aiden said looking at his daughter his eyes filled with worry.

"Don't worry I'll watch while you're gone," Kero said.

"I'll be gone a second," he replied.

Both sighed watching the girl toss and turn her brow covered in sweat.  She looked so fragile; it was hard now to believe that she was the same girl that had fought the mystical Clow Cards and anything that challenged her for them.

Only a few minutes ago had she been peacefully resting.  Then suddenly she got really hot and now she was like this.  Kero flew in front of her face fanning her with his wings in an effort to cool her down.

"The doctor will be here soon," Aiden said returning to the room.

"Syaoran," she whispered.  "I love you Syaoran.  Always and forever."

"The doctor said her fever will go away soon," Aiden sighed as he retold Kero the events of the doctors visit.  "He said this is the worst of it.  The dreams will slowly become less and less painful for her as her temperature goes down."

"So she's going to be having nightmares about him until she gets better," Kero said.

"It seems that way," Aiden replied sadly.  He hated seeing her daughter in pain.  He could still remember the look on her face the day he died.  The moment she said the words it was like she didn't even have the strength to cry anymore.  She fainted soon after.

"Syaoran," she was heard screaming on the other side of the door.  Aiden and Kero quickly made their way to her side.  She was in her bed wrestling with her sheets.  "Water protect him, don't let them get him.  Fire quickly.  Earth, do something.  Windy help!" she cried.

Aiden took the girl in his arms and kissed her forehead rocking her back and forth.  "Don't cry," he whispered.  "My sweet little angel, daddy's here."  He stroked her hair and rubbed her back.  He didn't want her to have to be like this.  He was glad that it seemed to be calming her.  

He wished that it were this easy to make all her problems disappear but knew that it was more complicated than this.  He wished he could wipe her tears away without worrying that new ones would replace them.  He wished that she wouldn't have to cry ever again, didn't all fathers.

"Master Tang," Xio-lang said through a psychic link.  "She has just completed the first task of my test.  She passed."

"Good," Tang replied a strange tone in his voice.

Xio-lang summoned a mirror in front of him.  He had preformed a spell to make him appear to look like Syaoran.  He looked in the mirror his features that of this Syaoran character, amber eyes, honey brown hair.  Xio-lang then removed the mirror before he removed the spell causing him to appear to be Syaoran.

He sighed as he remembered how sad Sakura looked.  He hated how he had to play with her emotions.  The way she spoke to him it seemed like it wasn't really his choice to leave her.  Was this really what Tang wanted him to do?  Was he to destroy what seemed like such a pure and kind person emotionally for a pack of cards?

"I can't believe she passed the first test," Tang hissed.

"Maybe we should join the boy in Japan to be sure she doesn't pass the other two?" one of his minions suggested.

"No," Tang replied.  "Not until the third test.  I can't risk Clow sensing my presence."

"As you wish Master," the minion replied. 

"Sakura are you feeling better?" Madison asked the next day as her and Eriol came to see her.

"I think so," she said quietly.

"Your dad told us you were really sick so we decided to come over and see if there was anything we could do," Madison said.

"Well I think I'm through the worst of it," Sakura told him.  "Good thing I'm a fast healer."

"Everyone hopes you feel better," Eriol told her.  

"That reminds me," Madison said.  "Strawberry cheesecake."

"I better keep this away from you know who," Sakura said.

"I reckon," Madison said.

"We better go Sakura you need your rest," Eriol said.  "We'll see you tomorrow?"

"OK.  Bye," Sakura said.

"See you Sakura," Madison replied.

"Bye" Eriol added.

Sakura turned on the radio as they left and started to sing along to the music playing.

"Sometimes, it's wrong to walk away 

_Though you think it's over_

_Knowing there's so much more to say_

_Suddenly the moments gone_

_And all your dreams are upside down_

_If I could only change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_Cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_Can't help but think that this is wrong_

_We should be together_

_Back in your arms where I belong_

_Now I've finally realized it was forever that I found_

_I'd give it all to change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_Cos I loved and lost the day I let you go_

_I really want to hear you say that you know just how it feels_

_To have it all and let it slip away, can't you see?_

_Even though the moments gone_

_I'm still holding on somehow_

_Wishing I could change the way the world goes round_

_Tell me have you ever loved and lost somebody_

_Wished there was a chance to say I'm sorry_

_Can't you see?_

_That's the way I feel about you and me baby_

_Have you ever felt your heart was breaking?_

_Looking down the road you should be taking_

_I should know_

_Cause I loved and lost the day I let you go"_

_(S club 7 'Have You Ever')_

Sakura knew exactly how it felt to have loved and lost somebody.  She wished every day that she had the chance to tell him what she felt that day before he left.  But her loss was different to this, at least they had a chance to make everything alright again, she on the other hand would never see Syaoran again apart from her dreams.

She would never be able to tell him that she loved him, or kiss him for just being there.  She could never walk through the park on a winter's day, his arms wrapped around her warming her entire body.  She won't be able to wrestle with him through a pile of autumn leaves, or run through a meadow of freshly flowers.  They would never have water fights in the sea, or make sand castles on the beach.  There was so much they would never be able to do.  She knew she would never be able to love again.

_'Try to sleep,' she told herself.  __'It will help you keep your mind off him.  Just relax.'  She shut her eyes and was soon fast asleep_

"Master terrible news," a man cried.

"What?" Tang asked.

"He's falling in love with her again," the man replied.

~*©*~

Yay!  Xio-lang has fallen in love with Sakura.

I know this has nothing to do with the story but I thought I'd share a really funny joke with you:

St Peter was at the pearly gates when he received a message from God.

"Sorry Peter, but been getting a little crowded lately and I only want you to let people in if they've had a really bad day."

Peter understood and stood at the gates waiting for the first person to come.

"How was your day?" Peter asked as a man came along.

"Well I was pretty sure that my wife was cheating on me so I came home early to you know catch her in the act," the man told Peter.  "At first I didn't see anyone until I looked out to my balcony on the forth floor where I saw a man hanging.  So I went to get my hammer and started hitting his hands so he would let go.  When he finally did he fell into the bushes below badly injured but not yet dead.  So I went inside and came back to drop my fridge on him.  Doing so I had a heart-attack and died."

"That is terrible, but I have to admit that's one of the worst days I've heard," Peter sighed.  "You may go into heaven."

A few minutes later another man came along.

"How was your day?" Peter asked.

"Pretty bad actually," the man replied.  "You see I live on the fifth floor of an apartment complex and I was doing step aerobics on my balcony when I fell.  Luckily I grabbed onto the balcony under me.  I was about to climb up when this madman comes out and starts smashing my hands with a hammer.  I fell onto some bushes below and I wasn't dead just badly injured.  Then I look up and he drops this fridge on me."

"That's definitely a bad day," Peter says sheepishly.  "You may enter heaven."

A few minutes later another man comes along.

"How was your day?" Peter asked.

"OK, Picture this," the man says.  "I was hiding in this fridge . . ."

I hope you liked both the chapter and the joke. I probably won't have another chapter posted for about a week.  Don't be afraid to state what you really think when you review and thanks for the reviews that I've received so far.


	6. Mind Games

Disclaimer – I don't own Card Captor Sakura.

The Price of Love – Mind Games

"He's falling in love with her again."

"Are you sure?" Master Tang asked.

"Positive, Sire," the man replied.  "It seemed inevitable, they are soul mates.  His aura never stopped reaching for hers.  A love like theirs could never die, it was foolish of you to even think that you could destroy it like you destroyed him."

"Do you dare to defy me?" Tang asked.  "Do you dare to call me foolish?"

"Sire I didn't mean it like that" the man cried.

Tang ignored him and flicked his wrist at the man causing him to be covered in a black flame.  His screams echoed through the palace like the agonizing cries of a demon.

"What will you do sire?" another man asked.

"We'll have to do this without the cards," Tang said.  "If he is right about the boys new found devotion, then we'll have to go now before he remembers.  We have to go while his loyalty is still loyal to us."

"Then I shall prepare for our departure," he said.

Xio-lang lay on his bed staring at the ceiling.  He sighed contently as the girl with the emerald eyes consumed every thought in his head.  He had never felt this way in the few years that he remembered, but somehow loving Sakura seemed so perfect, like it had always been this way, like he had always been in love with her.

He sighed sadly as he thought about what Master Tang would do if he knew.  _'I bet none of the other members fell in love with their mission.  I bet all the other members stay impartial, don't fall in love with a girl the first time they see her.'  He'd given up on denying his feelings for her weeks ago; he finally realized just how futile it was.  He also realized that it was useless to even dream that she loved him, she loved Syaoran, like she said "always and forever"._

Sakura sat looking at the picture she had of Syaoran.  No matter how painful it was for her to look at it was for her to look at it; she couldn't bear not to.  She couldn't bear to forget Syaoran; no matter how much pain the memories brought to her.  A single tear escaped her eye and fell on to the polished glass of the photo.

She hadn't forgotten anything about him.  She could describe his amber eyes perfectly.  She could close her eyes and trace his face exactly how it looked when he was happiest, not a smirk, a smile.  She could remember everything about him, from the sound of his voice to his smell.

"That's it," she said as she realized why the shrouded figure reminded her so much of Syaoran.  Like Syaoran he smelled of Cedar Wood.  That's why she wasn't afraid of him, because ever since she met Syaoran the smell of Cedar Wood comforted her.  She couldn't be afraid when she smelt it because it was a link to Syaoran and she could never be afraid of him.  

She decided she needed to talk to this guy.  Find out who he was and what he wanted.  She grabbed her coat and was out the door in a flash.  She wasn't sure where to look for him, so she went to the park where they first met and waited under the cheery tree.

Xio-lang sighed again.  He needed to organize his thoughts though they all came under the same category anyway.  He just needed to take a walk, to take his mind off her.  He grabbed his coat and just started walking, not bothering to see where he was going; somehow he made his way to the park.  He walked towards the cheery tree where Sakura was sitting.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as she stood up.  

"Looking for you actually," she told him.  "And you?"

"I don't know," he replied pulling down his hood to make sure she couldn't see his face.  "I just went for a walk and this is where I ended up."

"Well why don't we take a walk together," she suggested.  "There's a few questions I want to ask."

"Sure," he said as they began to walk together.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I can't tell you that," he told her.  "My master tells me that it is important that you don't know who I am so that this can stay impartial."

"Then who sent you?" she questioned.

"I can't tell you that either," he said.

"How about you tell me why you want to test me so badly?"

"My master tells me that I need to test your heart so that the Clow Cards won't be corrupted," he told her.

"Why are you helping him?"

"Because he may be able to help me regain my memory," Xio-lang said slightly ashamed that while his master had selflessly sent him to make sure that the cards were safe, that he was only helping so that he could have his memory back.  "It's been lost for three years."

"That makes sense.  How many sections of the test have I passed?"

"Only the first."

"Who is that outside my house?" she asked suddenly as they got closer to her house.  They ran to get a better look.

"Mater Tang," Xio-lang said as he bowed low.

"Just the girl I've been looking for," Tang hissed glaring at Sakura.

Aiden suddenly stepped out of the house and stood shocked at the door.  "Michael Tang?" he asked.

"Aiden Avalon," Tang said forcing a stiff smile onto his face.

"How do you know him?" Sakura asked her father.

"Well through college Michael, Kenji and I were best friends," Aiden told her.

"Who's Kenji?"

"Kenji Li," Aiden said solemnly.  "He was Syaoran's father. It was actually thanks to him that I found out that I was th . . . who I am."

"You mean that you are the reincarnation of Clow Reed?" Tang asked.  "And that your wife was the reincarnation of Kazumi?"

"How did you . . ." Aiden began.

"Maybe I should reintroduce myself," Tang suggested.  Suddenly out of nowhere an aura flared around him.  Aiden gasped sensing the aura's darkness.  "Don't you recognize me Clow?" he hissed snidely.  "Do you not recognize your best friend? Kami Kaze."

~*©*~

The next chapter should explain who and what Kami Kaze is, other than a psycho and a group of Japanese pilots on suicide missions and a really cool ride at the carnival.  Please review no matter what you think.


	7. My only dream

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – My Only Dream 

Is to be Loved by you

"Don't you recognize me Clow?" he hissed snidely.  "Do you not recognize your best friend? Kami Kaze."

Aiden gasped at the sound of the name.  "It can't be," he gaped.

"Oh but it is my dear friend," Kami Kaze sneered.

"But the prophecy . . ." Aiden began.

"Oh yes the prophecy," he snickered.  "As the eternal battle between good and evil draws to an end only one shall be the victor.  The wolf will let out a cry that will either renew hope or shatter dreams.  The wolf will decide on the world's fate and with a single tear it shall be doomed or redeemed.  Did you really think that we had already lived out the prophecy?"

Aiden glared at the man that had once been his friend.  He pulled his daughter behind him while she searched for the boy in the dark cloak.

Years ago Clow Reed and Kami Kaze were best friends.  Clow was a Master, the most powerful sorcerer in his generation.  He believed that his best friend was without magic ability, but Kami had just been hiding his aura, which was dark and powerful.

For years they were friends until one day they fell in love with the same girl.  Her name was Kazumi, and she also had magical powers.  She had pale skin, hair the color of ebony and brilliant blue eyes.  She fell in love with Clow, which angered Kami.

Clow and Kazumi could never be for they were of the most powerful families in Japan and China.  The two countries were feuding (A/N: think Romeo and Juliet) and her family laughed at the thought of their only daughter falling in love with a Chinese sorcerer.  

The two kept their love a secret from everyone, even their closest friends.  Everything was perfect until the day that they ran away to get eloped.  It was then that Kami Kaze confronted them and revealed his black aura.

Kami Kaze demanded that Clow Reed gave him Kazumi and the Clow Cards or he would use force.  Clow refused to hand her over and stated that the only way Kami was going to get anywhere near Kazumi was if he defeated him in battle.  Kami accepted.

Kami never liked Clow but he needed to befriend him so could discover the sorcerer's weakness.  Kami Kaze was consumed by power; he would do anything to reign over the world.

The two were both powerful.  They each sent a beam of power at each other, one light the other dark.  The beams met in the middle at first neither making any change, but then slowly Clows power began to grow and started pushing back Kamis dark light.

But Kami wasn't ready to be defeated.  He knew where to hit Clow.  He knew exactly where it would hurt him the most.  Kami stopped and ducked from Clows light then sent his own dark light at Kazumi.  Clow cried out as it hit her but he was too late to stop it.

Clow ran to her side and cradled her in his arms.  She looked up at him with glassy eyes and smiled.  "I love you," she whispered.  

"And I will always love you too," Clow whispered back.

"Good bye," she whispered.

"Don't say that Kazumi," Clow said as his eyes filled with tears.  "This isn't goodbye.  I promise I will always be by your side as long as you are by mine."

"I promise." And those were her last words, a promise to the one she loved.

Clow looked up angrily at Kami.  "How could you do this?" he cried.  "Now you shall get what you deserve, Kami Kaze.  This is for Kazumi."

The two battled fiercely each blow weakening them till they could hardly fight.  Then suddenly a pack of wolves appeared.  The smallest wolf ran towards Kami Kaze pushing him off a cliff.  The little wolf sacrificed itself to rid the world of Kami Kaze.  It let out a cry as it fell.  Since then the eldest son of the Li clan leader has been named after that little wolf.

"Your heart is still your Achilles heal," Kami Kaze smirked.  "It is what makes you weak."

"You're wrong," Aiden said.  "My heart is what makes me strong, it's my heart that helped me to defeat you."

Kami laughed.  "I thought it was a little wolf," he snickered.  "Well the little wolf is on my side this time."  He suddenly pulled back Xio-lang's hood using magic.

Sakura gasped.

_'I must be more horrifying than I had imagined,' Xio-lang thought sadly as he watched a confused and frightened look consume Sakura's face.  "I'm sorry you had to see that Sakura," he said covering his face with his hands so she wouldn't have to look at him._

Sakura put her hand to her mouth as she remembered something he had said before.  She walked up to him and took his hands in her own pulling them to her sides.  Then she leaned forward and kissed him.

"You're even more handsome than you were the first time I saw you," she whispered in his ear.   "I know because I love you, Syaoran Li."

~*©*~

Such a *sniff* happy ending to that chapter.  Please review.  The next chapter will be some kind of battle but I promise that Sakura and Syaoran aren't going to die and if they do they'll come back to life.


	8. Fragile Heart

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS

The Price of Love – Fragile Heart

"I know because I love you," she told him.  "Syaoran Li"

"I'm Syaoran?" he asked.

She nodded.  "It means little wolf," she smiled.  "You are the only son of Yelan and Kenji Li and future leader of the Li Clan."

"But how do you know?" he asked.  "Maybe I just look like him."

"I know because I love you," she repeated.  "And I love you because you're Syaoran."

"You love me?" he asked.

"You love me don't you?" she asked.

"Of course I do," he told her.  "I loved you from the moment we met."

"Because you're Syaoran," she stated.

"Oh how very touching," Kami Kaze sneered.  "The boy knows who he is."

"Don't touch them," Aiden said.  "The battle is between you and I."  Aiden closed his eyes and reached for Eriol, the younger half of Clow Reeds reincarnation, through their mind link.  **'Eriol you have to get here quick.  It's Kami Kaze; he wants to battle again.  Syaoran is here but he appears to have lost his memory.'**

**'Are you sure it's him?' Eriol asked.  ****'I mean how can you be certain it's really them?'**

**'I could recognize Kami's black aura anywhere.  You've got to hide your aura as you come here, he doesn't realize that we split in two.  He thinks I am all of Clow,'_ Aiden replied._**

'Got it.  What about Syaoran' 

**'You can see their aura's reaching for each other as they always did,' Aiden said. ****'His only ever reached for Sakura and her aura only for his.'**

**'Wait for me.  For now just defend yourself,' Eriol told him.**

Kami Kaze began to force his dark magic at Aiden.  Aiden stood his ground defending himself from all of Kami Kaze's power.  But Kami Kaze grew tired of this; he became bored of Aiden's tireless defenses.

"Must we really go through the same procedure?" Kami asked.  With that he sent his dark power at Sakura, the same dark power that had killed Kazumi so many years before.

Syaoran bent to her side, cradling her in his arms as Clow had cradled Kazumi.  "I won't let you die," he whispered stroking her face.  "You can't."

She looked up at him, her eyes riming with tears.  "This isn't goodbye," she told him her voice hoarse.  "I'll always be with you, right here," she said as she reached up and touched his heart.  "And you'll always be here." She put her hand to her own heart and smiled.  "I love you."

"I love you Sakura," he said bearly audible to anyone but her.  He leant down and kissed her cheek.

"Always and forever," she added as she closed her eyes the final time.

"You can't leave me," he sobbed.  "I love you, you can't die.  Don't go Sakura.  I love you."

And then it happened.  He did something he promised himself he would never do.  Something no one expected of him.  He who had been brought up fighting back all emotion, he who had always seemed dead on the inside, he who had lived his life without a heart.  They were wrong, he did have a heart and her name was Sakura.  A single tear rolled down his face then dropped off his chin onto Sakura's cheek.

Suddenly all the memories of Sakura he ever had flashed through his head.  The first time they met.  How scared she was when they captured the erase card.  How beautiful she looked at the carnival.  How happy she was when they captured the freeze card together.  Swinging each other around when she passed the final judgement and how timid she was when she asked if she could call him Syaoran.   But most important was that day at the airport, the first time he heard her say that she loved him.

"I remember," he said as he stood up.  He turned and glared at Kami Kaze.  "I remember everything.  I remember how you knocked me out at the airport just when I was about to chase after Sakura.  I remember how you threatened to hurt her if I didn't go with you.  I remember how you drugged me so I would forget everything when I wouldn't become one of your followers," Syaoran told him.  "And I remember the thousands of people you killed who were on that plane just so that no one would suspect that I was alive."

"Well aren't we getting sentimental, little wolf," Kami Kaze sneered.  "The girl has weakened you."

"No," Syaoran said.  "Sakura has given me the strength I need to defeat."  Syaoran called his sword and summoned all the power within him.  Then he charged at Kami Kaze.

Kami Kaze gasped as the sword went through his black heart.  "This is for Sakura," Syaoran growled as he twisted the sword.  Kami Kaze screamed in pain as he was vaporized.

"And with a single tear, the world was redeemed," Aiden whispered.

Syaoran turned around to find Eriol at Sakura's side.  "I think I can save her," Eriol said looking at Syaoran.  "But I'm going to need your help."

~*©*~

I promise you Sakura is not dead.  I couldn't stand myself if I killed Sakura, she's just having a rest and her hearts in a way stopped beating.  Nothing too serious.  Please review.


	9. Against All Odds

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – Against All Odds

Sakura woke up in her own bed.  "It was just a dream," she sighed sadly.  _'Just wishful thinking,' she guessed it was after all the anniversary of his death._

"Ow," she said as she tried to get up.  Every muscle in her body was aching.  She felt as if she'd been asleep for days.  She was about to try and get up again when her dad came in.

"You're up," he said happily.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" she questioned.

He looked at her strangely then sighed.  "Sakura you've been asleep for almost a week," he told her.  "You practically died when Kami Kaze hit you with that deathly beam."

"You mean it wasn't a dream?" she asked quickly.

He just shrugged in response to her question.  "I think there's someone here to see you," he said.  He went out of her room and told her visitor to come in.

Syaoran walked in with a bouquet of flowers and a box of chocolates.  "Are you OK?" he asked as he walked over to her bedside.

"So it wasn't a dream," she gasped.

"More like a nightmare," he replied.  He pulled a parcel from behind his back and placed it in her hands.  "I was hoping that you'd wake up today, it being your birthday and all."

"You remembered," she smiled.

"Thanks to you I remember everything," he said.

"Then I think that you have some explaining to do," she said sternly placing the present on her bedside table for now.

"I didn't get on the plane," he told her.  "I couldn't bear to leave without you so I went back and I saw you run away.  I was about to follow you when someone knocked me out.  I woke up in some kind of room and when I started beating everyone up they told me that if I didn't calm down they would hurt you.  They wanted me to become one of Kami Kaze's followers and when I refused they drugged me so I would loose me memory.  After I lost my memory he tricked me into joining then sent me on a mission to take the cards away from you.  When he realized that I had fallen in love with you again he came over so he could defeat Clow and thought that I would still be loyal to him."

"Were you?" she asked.

"I wasn't sure until he hurt you," he said in a way ashamed that he had not been loyal to Sakura straight away.  "Then I knew that I was loyal to you and no one else.  So I vaporized him."

"Thank you," she said leaning up so she could kiss his cheek.  He noticed her wince and helped her to sitting position.  "So how did I survive?"

"Didn't your father ever teach you any gratitude?" Eriol said as he burst through the door followed by Madison.

"Didn't Satan ever teach you any manners?" Syaoran retorted.  "Or at least humility?"

"I missed you too, my cute little descendant," Eriol replied.

"You guys are so cute," Madison sighed video camera plastered to her eye as usual.

"Three years and still the same old Madison and Eriol," Syaoran sighed.

"You guys still haven't told me how I survived," she said.  "I was pretty sure I died."

"Why don't I tell you?" Eriol suggested.  "I know that our dearly once departed friend would leave out all the juicy details."

"Don't believe a word he says," Syaoran warned.

"I think I can save her," Eriol said looking at Syaoran.  "But I'm going to need your help."

"Anything for her," Syaoran told him not a single ounce of uncertainty weighing down his voice.

"That's what I thought," Eriol replied.  "I can feel a faint heartbeat which means she's still alive.  First though we need to get her inside."

"What do I do?" Syaoran asked.

"Well back when we were a whole incarnation," Eriol began.  "A friend of mine knew the wicked witch from Snow White personally.  She told them that there isn't any exact spell that can cause instant death, but she used one that made it appear that way.  The catch twenty-two of this spell is that it gives you a certain amount of time to speed up the heart.  The time limit depends on the strength of the sorcerer.  The witch wasn't as powerful as she thought so Snow White had a whole year.  We on the other hand have only about twenty four hours."

"What's the point of this story?" Syaoran asked impatiently.  "Other than wasting the time we could be using to find something to help Sakura."

"I was getting there," Eriol retorted.  "The reason she was woken by the kiss of a handsome prince was because it was so passionate that it sped up her heart beat."

"So what?" Syaoran scoffed.

"You're about the closest we got to a handsome prince," Eriol shrugged innocently.  "You are basically the prince of China."

"But she's asleep," he complained.

"You want your first kiss to be magical?" Eriol asked then continued without waiting for an answer "You're waking the girl of your dreams from the spell of an evil sorcerer.  How much more magical can you get?"

"It's a good thing Tori's out with Ruby," Madison mumbled to Eriol who nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Syaoran said.  He walked to Sakura's bedside.  "Please don't hate me for this," he begged before he lowered his head to hers and kissed her gently.

"And if this doesn't work there's always the simple resumption spell Suppi taught me," Eriol added as the kiss neared it's end.

"What!?" Syaoran yelled immediately breaking from the kiss.  He glared at Eriol using one of his infamous 'if-looks-could-kill' glares.

"There's a simple resumption spell," Eriol replied returning Syaoran's glare with one of his oh-so-innocent 'Me? Devil Spawn' obviously pseudo smiles.

"There's always a simple reversal spell," Syaoran muttered.

"Resumption," Eriol corrected.  "Anyway," he said waving his hand over Sakura's body "We don't need it.  Thanks to you her hearts basically it's normal speed.  She'll be up in a few days."

"What do you mean basically?" Madison asked worriedly.

"Well it's normal in a way," Eriol said coyly making Syaoran cringe just waiting for whatever it is that Eriol had up his sleeve that was going to cause him some kind of emotional damage.  "It's about the same speed that my cute little descendants heart beats when he sees her."

"Am I psychic or what?" Syaoran mumbled. 

"Then Madison insisted on leaving him alone with you," Eriol told Sakura.  "We don't know what happened then but we brought along a couple of pregnancy tests anyway."

"He brought the pregnancy tests.  Not me," Madison said.  "You better hope that my mom doesn't find out about me going with you or that hand of yours is going to be the only means of sexual exhaustion you're ever going to get," she told Eriol.

"That was you wasn't it?" Eriol said turning to Syaoran.

"You bet," Syaoran smiled.  "It worked better than I thought.  Now open your present Sakura."

"Seeing you insist," she smiled.  She opened the package revealing a beautiful gold ring with a pale ruby surrounded by diamonds and the Clow symbol engraved into the outside of the ring.

"It's a family heirloom passed on since Clow Reed," Syaoran told her.

"I remember that ring," Eriol said proudly.  "I created it from magic.  It's a promise ring."

"What does it promise?" Sakura asked.

"It promises that I'll always love you," Syaoran told her.  "It's the only thing that I had of my past after when Kami Kaze kidnapped me.  Until I found you.  Now I know I have a future." 

He leaned in and he kissed her, their first real kiss.  It was exactly how they had imagined it.  Their breath mingled as their faces got closer and closer.  Their hearts began to race as everything around them began to disappear and everything that mattered before didn't seem so important.  The butterflies in their stomachs from anticipation disappeared and it felt like there were fireworks going off all around them.

"Sakura there's a phone call for you," Aiden called from downstairs interrupting the perfect moment.

"Thanks dad," she called back as she and Syaoran separated and she picked up the phone.  "Hello?" she asked.

"Hello Sakura," the voice on the other line replied.

"Mrs. Li," she said surprised.

"Sakura, you still haven't answered my request for you to visit," Yelan replied.

"Actually I've been thinking about it a lot lately and I'd really like it," Sakura said happily.  "But would you mind if I brought someone along with me?"

"Of course not," Yelan told her.  "Who is it?"

"It's a surprise and you have to meet me at the airport yourself."

"If you insist.  Actually I want to be the first to see how much you've grown over the past three years.  I can't believe we let it become so long.  Why don't you bring Madison and Eriol along with you?" Yelan suggested.

"That sounds great!" Sakura exclaimed.  "When do you want us?"

"As soon as possible," Yelan answered.  "When does your summer vacation begin?"

"With a little help from Eriol it can start tomorrow."

"Then tomorrow it is," Yelan said happily.  "I can't wait to see you."

"Neither can we," Sakura replied.  "Good bye Mrs. Li"

"Good bye Sakura," Yelan said before she clicked off the phone.

"If that was my mom why didn't you tell her I was alive?" Syaoran asked.

"Because I want to surprise her when we arrive in Hong Kong tomorrow," Sakura replied giddily.  "Do you still have that funny cloak thinge?"

~*©*~

I just couldn't bear to end this story yet.  Don't worry I'll think up a really good reunion ending for it.  Please review and thanks a bunch for the reviews I've got so far.


	10. Together At Last

Disclaimer – I don't own CCS.

The Price of Love – Together at Last

"Flight 118 now arriving from Japan."

Sakura, Madison and Eriol walked off the plane together while Syaoran hung back in the shadows waiting for the signal.  Syaoran's sisters ran to greet them the moment they stepped into the lobby.

"Oh my gosh you guys are so cute together," Fuutie, the second eldest told Madison and Eriol.  "We always thought you two made a great couple."

"And you are so pretty Sakura," the twins, Feimei and Onyanko told her.

"How I wish little brother was here to see you," Fahrah, the eldest of Syaoran's four sisters sighed.  "You're exactly how he described you, his green-eyed goddess."

The girls split into two to let their mother take a closer look at Sakura.  "They are right Sakura," Yelan smiled.  "You are very beautiful.  It is hard to believe you are the same girl that I met three years ago."

"Thank you Mrs. Li," Sakura said bowing in respect.

"Now where is this surprise guest of yours that you were so eager for me to meet that it appears you have forgotten him or her?" Yelan asked.

"I'll get him," she said as she ran over to where Syaoran was hiding.

Syaoran stepped out of the shadows but his face was still hidden.  Sakura stepped up on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek then whispered something in hie ear.  He nodded.  Syaoran's family gasped at the scene and again as they saw his face.

"Mother," Syaoran said bowing.

Yelan looked at his aura checking that it truly was her son and not some kind of impersonator trying to take away his inheritance.  "My son," she cried wrapping him in a hug.

"Syaoran," the four older girls cried joining in on the hug.

"Sakura you have brought so much happiness to me and my family," Yelan told her tears of happiness welling in her eyes.  "I don't know how I'll ever be able to thank you."

"This is thanks enough," Sakura told her.

"Tell me when did you find him?" Yelan asked as they sat in the large Japanese style garden of the Li mansion sipping green tea and eating the strawberry cheesecake that Madison had prepared especially for the occasion.

"A week ago," Sakura said.  "But it was more like he found me."

"Sounds like my son to me.  He could never bear to be away from you," she smiled causing Syaoran to blush.  "But why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I was basically in a coma type state until Saturday," Sakura mused.  "I had only really just come out of it when you called."

"What happened?" Yelan asked anxiously.

Syaoran went through the whole story explain everything that had happened to him over the past years.

"Well I'm just glad that you're all still alive," Yelan sighed.  "Sakura can I see your hand?"

"Sure," Sakura said holding out her hands.

"Clow Reed's promise ring," Yelan said happily.  "Exactly where it belongs."

"Thank you," Sakura said blushing from Yelan's compliment.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Syaoran asked Sakura.

"Sure," she said raising from her seat.

Syaoran took her hand in his and led her through the garden.  Syaoran led her to a tall Cherry tree full of blossoms.  He placed his hand on the wood then took it away revealing a heart _'S+S 4EVA' engraved inside._

Sakura looked into his amber eyes and smiled.  "Always and forever," she whispered before leaning onto his chest and closing her eyes sighing contently.

Syaoran kissed her forehead and rested his head on hers.  "And then some," he whispered as he closed his eyes.  He smiled content on just staying like this forever breathing in her smell and listening to her breathe.  He quietly began to sing.

_"From the moment I met you I just knew you'd be mine_

_You touched my hand and I knew this was going to be our time_

_I don't ever want to lose this feeling_

_I don't want to spend a moment apart_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you_

_Every day that I'm with you_

_I know that it feels right_

_And I just got to be near you every day and every night_

_And you know that we belong together_

_It just had to be you and me_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you_

_And you know that we belong together_

_It just had to be you and me_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you_

_'Cos you bring out the best in me_

_Like no one else can do_

_That's why I'm by your side_

_And that's why I love you"_

_('Best in me' blue)_

"You didn't tell me you could sing," Sakura said looking up into his eyes.

"You never asked," he said as he kissed her nose.

Yelan looked down at the two from her balcony.  

"Together at last."

~*© The End ©*~

I was thinking about making the ending "together at last, but for how long" but then I couldn't bear the thought of it ending with a happily ever after, so this is the end.  I hope you enjoyed it and thank you all for reading this.

Please review.

~ Virgo Writer ~


End file.
